These Different Stars
by Shadowvampirearchery
Summary: Set right at the part where Maxon is about to announce his future wife and the rebels are attacking, but what happens if something went wrong in the process? Enjoy 3 Review & Follow!
1. Prologue

This is my first selection fanfic, hope you enjoy! Remember to follow and review! 3

Maxon spat those words, those words that would shatter me. It was because of a stupid mistake, Maxon found out Aspen loved me. He smiled returned and he faced Kriss again, and continued chatting as I look at the walls. I breathed slowly, trying to blink away the tears. I couldn't help it, I stood up and whispered "Please excuse me for a while." I bowed, and there seemed to be a flicker of pain in his eyes, but it soon disappeared when Kriss whispered something into Maxon's ear, which caused him to laugh. I bit my lip, and went to the back stage. I noticed a flash of red as I did, guards with red marks. Rebels.

I gasped and turned back to check on the others, but Celeste pushed me back. I hid as I watched a red-marked guard shoot Celeste, and at that split second, everything went wild. The gunshots exploded, I could hear footsteps coming closer, I turned around, there was a rebel aiming a gun at me. Maxon rushed towards me, feeling helpless, I couldn't move, the gun fired and a white blur rushed to protect me. Maxon. Aspen ran out and shot the rebel, and I sighed in relief. " Come on, Mer! We need to move, Maxon is shot!" He yelled at me. I gasped. Maxon was shot? Aspen picked Maxon up from the ground, and left a puddle of blood. He carried Maxon away, and I ran frantically after them,

Aspen took us to a hidden safe room, "Mer, I am so sorry, I wish I was there." He looked at me with concern, I just nodded numbly and whispered "Go, go and help the others." Aspen looked at me, then left. I looked around the safe room, they were 6 bunk beds, some supplies and a first aid box. I quickly opened the box, there were only some pills and bandages. I took the bandages and went towards Maxon, he looked like he was in so many pain. I took out his shirt and wrapped the bandage around his bullet wound, he grunted as I did.

I couldn't help but look at his wound and whisper "Maxon..." He smiled sadly, "America, Look at me."

I looked at him, he brushed away a fallen piece of red hair. He whispered gently, " Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway."

I blinked away the tears, and put a finger on his mouth, "Shhhh..."

He took an unsteady breath, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it, he whispered ever so softly" America Singer, Will you marry me?"

I shook my head and smiled as the tears feel softly, "Save that for when you recover."

Maxon brushed away my tears, "There might no be a tomorrow, but I will always love you, I will love you till my heart stops beating. Till the sun goes down, till the moon goes down, till the world ends." He slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger, the diamond shone as bright as the stars above, and for a second I could forget everything.

"I will love you forever, Maxon Schreave," I swore, and crossed my heart.

"I will always love you, America Singer," Maxon also swore. His breathing slowed as he closed his eyes, and I stared at his chocolate brown ones. All I could remember was the soft footsteps of the hallway as the darkness took me in.


	2. Chapter 1

I gasped and sat up, I took in my surroundings, and realized that I was at the hospital wing. I stood up, I felt slightly dizzy so I sat back down. I glanced around, and saw that Celeste was sitting next to me. She was still wearing last night's gown, her dirty blonde hair was unkept.

"Where is Maxon?" I asked, "Where is he?" Before I could say more, Celeste put her hand on my mouth. "Don't talk." I nodded as she let her hand go, she spoke in a hushed voice "Follow me." She took my hand and led my out of the hospital wing, my head felt as heavy as a stone. She pulled me into a corner and whispered, "You can talk now, but quietly."

Millions of questions filled my head, I suddenly felt lightheaded and almost fell on the ground. Celeste held me, she whispered with concern "Are you ok?" I nodded and whispered, "Why do I have to whisper?"

" Maxon is in a coma. The king wants you dead. The king, thinks everything is your fault, he wants to punish you," She paused. " This is why we can't let you be seen."

Footsteps echoed the hallways "Follow me, quick." Celeste whispered. I obeyed and quickly followed her to the kitchen. There, stood Lucy and Mary, my faithful maids.

Their eyes widened with worry when they saw Celeste and me. Mary ran towards me, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Lady America, leave quickly, you have to be safe." Anne said in a hushed voice, and placed a large bag in my arms. I thanked her quickly, and Celeste pulled me away as I said my farewells. I might never see them again. She dragged me outside of the palace, and stopped in a dark alley. " What are we doing here?" I hissed. " Just wait." She said impatiently. She peered down the alley and grinned when she saw a car coming towards us. The car stopped and Celeste stormed into the car, pulling me in as well.

Celeste's driver opened the car's door and Celeste walked out of the car gracefully and motioned for me to follow. We reached a small sidewalk and followed the path until we saw a huge mansion. " Where are we?" I asked. " Home." She answered confidently. She rang the doorbell, and one of her servants opened the door. The mansion looked like the castle, only smaller and more modern. Celeste took me to her bedroom where she told me to shower and change. I took the chance to open the bag to see what Mary packed for me for me, which included a few gowns, a cloak, my jewellery box and Aspen's jar. I softened at the sight of the jar and realized that I had left everyone behind in the palace.

I went to the shower and let the hot water wash away all my scars and pain. I sat at the bottom of the shower and silently cried to myself, I missed Mary, Lucy, and Anne, most importantly, I missed Maxon.

It's been a few days since the incident and King Clarkson and Queen Amberly were desperately trying to rebuild the castle to its normal standards. Rumours said that the king was going to make another selection when Maxon woke up. Maxon, Maxon, Maxon. The very thought of him made my eyes tear up. I woke up at the sofa of Celeste's home, and she was watching TV while eating breakfast. I sat down next to her and watched "Illéa Daily". I watched as King Clarkson made an announcement.

"As you know, the last rebel attack was very serious," King Clarkson looked to his side, the camera spun to the side showing a new guy, Maxon. The king continued, "As you know my son was in a coma, but he has woken up now. Since the previous selection has been a disaster, we have decided to have a new one."

Maxon started to speak, "As you know, I had an amnesia and I have never been the same," He paused, he looked different, unlike the Maxon I fell in love with, he continued, " For the selection we will be choosing only 25 lucky ladies this time, family of the pervious selection are allowed to join." My eyes widen, I must get into the selection, I must win back Maxon.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : I hope you like my fanfic. Remember to comment or fav, tell me if the storyline isn't good enough or if the story is going to slow. Enjoy 3

I sat on the chair and waited for Celeste to come back, I was going to pretend to be Celeste's sister. Celeste came back with hair dye on her hand, a lady was next to her. Anne.

"Milady, you have to get ready," Anne smiled. Anne started to dye my hair, and permed it. When the dye was settling in, she painted my nails eggshell white. Celeste gave me one of her grandest gowns and a piece of jewellery. No matter how much I protested, Anne made me take of the necklace that father gave me. She replaced it with a emerald necklace. When everything was done, Celeste put what she called contact lenses, it made my eye colour light brown but if you look closely they are still some flecks of green. I looked at the mirror, my brown hair, beach-curls,light-brown eyes. I looked so different, but behind the light-brown eyes, there was some flecks of green. I tucked a curl behind my ear. In memory of my old name, I am now Singer Newsome. But inside, no matter how they change me, I will always be America Singer.

...~. Maxon's POV

I walked in the study, "Father, you summoned me?" He nodded me and mentioned me to sit, he gave me a stack of papers. "Here are the selected, I want you to study them." Normally they are 35 selected but because of my incident, they will be 25 but father decided he only wanted 15. I looked through the papers, none of them looked familiar, I wonder when I will remember everything again. Singer Newsome. I looked at Singer's paper, she was beautiful, she had pale-brown eyes and brown hair. But if you look closer, they were some green flecks on her brown eyes, she looked familiar.

"Remember to take your medicine," Father commanded and left the room. I nodded and swallowed the pills, I looked back at the paper, I felt light-headed. Singer Newsome, hmm. There was something about her, but I just couldn't grip it.

...~. America's POV

"Lady America, Lady America," Anne shook me. I opened my eyes and brushed away a lock of brown hair, I was still not used to my hair colour, "What?" I mummered.

Anne looked very happy, "You have been chosen for the selection, though they will only be 15 selected now." Heat blossomed in my chest, I smiled.

...~.

I sat on the place to the palace, a flight attendant gave me some lunch but I felt like vomiting. I looked out the window, before I knew it I was asleep.

"Lady Singer." I opened my eyes, Sylvan looked at me. She smiled, "Hello, you must be Celeste Newsome's sister, Singer Newsome." I nodded, still not used to the new name.

"Follow me," Sylvan told me. I followed her out of the plane, and into the castle. She took me to a room, next to my room, was the room that I lived just a few weeks ago. I walked in the room, three maids came out, one of them was Lucy and they bowed.

"These are your maids, they will help you make your clothes and they will do anything you tell them to do," Sylvan explained, "I need to attend the other selected, if you need anything just ask your maids."

Lucy's eyes widen after she looked at me for a while, The first maid opened her mouth to say something, " I am Mina."

The second maid introduced herself, " I am Kania."

"I am Lu...Lucy, your head maid," Lucy looked surprised, "You will be having a event tonight, please go to the bathroom to get ready." I nodded as Mina and Kania guided me towards the bathroom.

...~.

I looked at the mirror, my brown hair was tied into a french braid. The dress I was wearing had a dark blue top, the shade of blue got lighter as the dress when down. When I moved, my dress shimmered like a thousand stars. I was ready, ready to see the other selected that might ruined my future.


End file.
